A Russian Adventure
by Catred
Summary: Cathreda goes to see an old "friend" up in Russia. What she doesn't know is that someone is only using him as bait.   Wesker is OoC so if you don't like it, then I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

************

A Russian Adventure

Part One

Blood stained her hands and dripped slowly onto the once sparkling clean floor.

A frozen window overlooked the carnage. On one side a land of solid white, on the other a pit of hell. Pieces of bodies lay strewn around the room, as the young woman stood flexing her fingers and breathing heavily.

"Nice work Cathreda! 12 of them with your bare hands only took you a minute 30." A male voice rang over the speaker system. "If you live, I'm sure you will become even faster!"

"Shut up Raside! I'm going to rip that smile right off your face when I find you!" Cathreda yell back storming on to the next room without picking up the dead soldiers' guns. "You are going to suffer a very horrible death at my hands."

"If you can find me that is." Mocked the voice on the other side of the speaker. "You get lost so easily. Even when I try to guide you, you always seem to get lost."

"I wasn't getting lost! I just didn't want to fall into your little traps." Cathreda stated unenthusiastically. As she walked into the next room, she found that there were only five doors in the room. As Cathreda stepped fully into the room, the door behind her slammed shut and bars fell over it. "Great. Now what?" She complained.

"If you be quiet I'll tell you." Raside said coolly. Cathreda immediately fell silent. "There is only one door that leads out of this room. To find said door we shall play a game."

"A game? Does that mean you will come out and play with me?" Cathreda sang in a childish singsong voice.

"You must be patient my dear! I can not join you in there, but if you get out of there in one piece you can come to me." Raside replied. "Will you play?"

"What choice do I have?" Cathreda said, all the child ness dropping from her voice.

"You could always give up right now and go back to being the test subject you once were. I'm sure We-."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME INMBASULE!" Cathreda roared. She was so loud that Raside, who was watching in the surveillance room almost had his eardrums blasted out by the amplified sound.

"Ok, ok! No need to holler like that! Will you play?" He asked after a moment of making sure his ears still worked.

"Fine! But hurry up about it! I'm about ready to just tear all of these doors down right now!" Cathreda retorted impatiently.

"As you wish princess. This game is quite simple, all you need to do is find the right door as I stated before. But if you choose the wrong door, it will mean almost certain death for you." Raside explained.

"And how should I find this door might I ask?"

"You have to solve my riddle of coarse!" He stated gleefully.

"Oh not again." Cathreda mumbled.

"Now listen closely!"

_"Five doors leading from this room,"_

_Only one won't bring you doom._

_A number like the crescent moon,_

_Leading to the safest room._

_Way the odds and you will see,_

_2 to 1, the odd succeeds._

Cathreda listen closely. "Could you repeat that?" Raside obliged and repeat his riddle as she hurriedly copied the words on the floor below her with one of her bloody fingers.

"A crescent number… has to be 2, 3, or 5… But it says odd succeeds… But that's not one number, it's 3 or 5… It also says 2 to 1, meaning there has to be three numbers…"

Cathreda rambled aimlessly. "The odd succeeds. The odd succeeds. What could that mean… of the three numbers there are two out of the three that are odd… one even… the 2… IS THE ODD ONE OUT!"

Cathreda ran to the door marked with a 2 and flung it open just in time to be greeted by the fist aimed right at her face…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Russian Adventure**

**Part Two**

**Recap: Cathreda ran to the door marked with a 2 and flung it open just in time to be greeted by the fist aimed right at her face…**

Cathreda threw herself to the side before the blow could connect, but before she could recover the person was already gone. She cautiously got up and moved forward through the door. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

The hallway on the other side of the door was dark and had a damp smell.

"If you follow this hallway, you will find the one you are looking for." Raside said over the speakers.

"Riight. Last time I trusted you was when we were little. That was the first and last time I trusted you." Cathreda called, remembering her childhood.

"Wait! Was that the time I tricked you into throwing the rock at the chapel window? Cause that was hilarious!" Raside laughed.

"And now it's time for you to pay up! So stop hiding and come out to claim your reward!" Cathreda shouted almost playfully.

"Maybe some other time. Right now it's time for the show to start!"

As Raside said this Cathreda reached another door. This one she slowly opened just enough so that she could see through into the room. It looked safe…but she wasn't completely sure. She finally decided to go in.

As she entered the room she heard a maniacal laugh from one of the darkest corners of the room. The shadows silhouetted a tall figure.

"Oh come on! I swear I'm going to get a restraining order for you!" Cathreda uttered in an unenthusiastic voice. "And using Raside to lure me here. Wow I really need to get one now cause this is getting bad…"

"Yes; nice to see you again to Cathreda." Wesker said sarcastically.

"Really. What do you want this time?"

"What I want is either you dead or always in my sight for safe keeping."

"Why? I already told you that a vaccine from my blood won't cure you of your virus!"

"I want you to stay in my sights to make sure you don't die. I take it you haven't died yet."

"Well…not really…"

"And now you should know my reason."

"Oh please enlighten us Wesker!" Raside put in over the speaker system.

Wesker looked up at the nearest surveillance camera irritated by the intrusion of the conversation, but continued. "Before a carrier of the T-virus is killed, they only have half of the full potential power of the virus. Since Cathreda here has never died before, her powers are not at their full potential. To make sure she does not become stronger than me, I must make sure she doesn't die. It's that simple."

"Wow. That just flew right over my head!" Raside responded childishly. "Hey Catred, where do you think you're going?"

Wesker spun around to see Cathreda trying to seek through the door behind him. When she saw that he had spotted her, she flung the door open and ran at full speed away from him. Of coarse Wesker wasn't going to let her get away so he gave chase. Unfortunately, by the time he even got close to her she had just fled out into the cold Russian countryside.

But over the hills of snow, he was sure he heard her voice traveling back to him.

"_I told you I could beat you in a race!"_

**End of A Russian Adventure**


End file.
